


Through the years

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Frolicking in the woods, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miscellaneous drabbles Concerning Curufin/Glorfindel  throughout the years and their relationships.
Relationships: Glorfindel | Laurefindelë/ Curufin | Curufinwë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Through the years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Immovable Object; Unstoppable force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586370) by [akirakurosawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirakurosawa/pseuds/akirakurosawa). 



> I developed feelings for this ship and I really wanted to write my spin on it! Heavily inspired by Immovable object; Unstoppable force! I heavily suggest reading it because its amazing

Curufin rubbed his calloused hands up Glorfindel's muscular arms, Tracing hard muscles with his fingertips feather soft, up until he could hook his arm around his broad shoulders. Glorfindel shivered, but kept his pace, still braced above Curufin, His cock still between his slick thighs. "I love them, " Curufin whispered. " Do you like your Women like that too?" Glorfindel asked mildly. Curufin didn't answer, instead kissing Glorfindel on his bruised lips and urging him to go faster. It was a distraction but Glorfindel let it go. " More" he said, never begging. " I need to-" Glorfindel obliged, his pace increasing until all that could be heard was Curufin's gasps.

-

Curufin laughed the first time Glorfindel said it. Glorfindel looked at him and frowned. " I was quite serious about what I said Curufin, why do you laugh?" " Because, " Curufin said, A slight crazed look in his eye, " why would you say that to someone like me? You put your faith in something that can not and will not be. I do not love you" Glorfindel raised a brow, and crawling over to where Curufin sat, Kissed him hard and deeply and tried to ignore the heaviness in the air. " We both know," he breathed "That that is a lie" 

-

" I hate you so much" Curufin whispered, clenching Glorfindel's tunic collar. " You make me lose control- you- " Curufin clenched his jaw even tighter, and Glorfindel worried for a second that he would break. " I forget my damn name- I need- I have to let you go!" the words were out and Glorfindel couldn't breathe. "Curufin" He gently pried gripping hands off his tunic. " You need to leave. you have made your decision." its self preservation really. letting him go. Letting Curufin think that he had made this decision, letting him think that he was correct. He didn't love him. he could let him go. Curufin pulled away, head held high and proud. Grey eyes flashing with stubborn pride. Glorfindel ignored the fact that it looked like he has been crying. "Goodbye Glorfindel"


End file.
